With the increasingly rich stage layout elements in modern performances, the amount of field equipment and number of personnel is growing exponentially, and it is more and more complex to control and manage the equipment and personnel. In order to implement better management or control, it is necessary to obtain more detailed field data, including two aspects: data acquisition and transmission. However, as previously implemented, various subsystems of the stage are separate, difficult to coordinate, and the data collected by all subsystems are independent of each other, having such problems of competition for bandwidth, transmission confusion, difficulty to assess the overall data volume, etc., which results in a low accuracy of stage control and undesirable effect of stage.